mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tara-chan
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Sims Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tara-chan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlankyXP (Talk) 00:37, 12 November 2009 Infoboxes *Uhhh, look here for instructions. :O If you has trouble with it, tell meh and stuff. --BlankyXP 01:24, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *Accordin' to teh upload log, you've already uploaded teh same image several times. o.o Strange. What kinda error are you getting? --BlankyXP 22:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *Uh...create the character page. Then maybe I can help add it for you. :O Also, I could upload a higher quality image for you. o.o Kinda like this pic: You want me to make a higher quality version for you? o.o --BlankyXP 23:40, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *Uh, I can upload it for you. --BlankyXP 00:02, November 13, 2009 (UTC) *Create teh page first though. Then I'll add teh pic in. :O --BlankyXP 03:30, November 13, 2009 (UTC) *Here is teh higher quality version of your pic. *shifty eyes* Um, if I got any of teh features wrong, tell meh. o.o --BlankyXP 03:41, November 13, 2009 (UTC) *Uh, I changed around teh infobox a bit and gave you a new one (without the "health" and "faction" columns). o.o I has also put in teh pic. --BlankyXP 23:05, November 13, 2009 (UTC) *Uh, you're welcome. :OOO *doesn't know what else to say* --BlankyXP 04:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Thank you. :O I wrote dat thing when I was really, really bored. I think I have seen you on deviantArt before as well. When I was searching MySims stuff. o.o Uh, I think you're dat person dat likes Buddy a lot or sumthin', I think... --BlankyXP 21:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Um, yah...I think teh person had some weird spinnin' orange-haired Lucas as an avatar on deviantArt... --BlankyXP 23:02, November 15, 2009 (UTC) *Oh, yeah. :O I kinda like your MySims art, because most people don't like, make the characters in their MySims art be blocky and stay true to ze actual art style. *shifty eyes* --BlankyXP 23:42, November 16, 2009 (UTC) *Yah. For some reason, I like ze MySims proportions better than realistic proportions. *shifty eyes* --BlankyXP 00:47, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey, I wa swondering if I could use Tara in my game, Mysims Agents: The End of the World. (Stupid name I know.) If you agree, leave me a message on my talk page with her intrests (Mysims Agents Style) and any other details. If you like you can choose a location for her from the game's page. Leave me a message, Patti Satti.Patti Satti 18:48, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Sure Thats ok, just leave me a message whenever its convinient. If you want though you can still choose a location for her on my games page.Patti Satti 07:11, December 1, 2009 (UTC) srry srry but i love ur drawings, NIJIHAMU-CAN! =P Yes i look at ur art on Devientart -JayJay7531 Hi There! Finally!!!! Finally!!!!